reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Johnny Ringo 88
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Colt-Browning M1895 machine gun page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew I was happy to help. :) pages/weapons You've made a lot of edits and some pages on the weapons now, i will forgive you the whole formatting fail thing The whole articlename instead of just articlename But do you have any proof that there are differently chambered "side-by-side" shotguns in the game? And that marston can move around that machinegun? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I really wish I could. If it gets out that I leaked this info I'm screwed big time. All I can say at this time is that I added in a 12 gauge side-by-side shotgun and a 10 gauge side by side. Both have different levels of power, the 10 being more powerful. I know this because I helped build it so to speak. Eh? Really now. I understand your predicament (if you are saying the truth). I will believe you for now (you yourself should understand as well as me that your situation is... questionable, at best), thankyou for the information. A picture would be class though, but then again, given your situation (again, if true), that would not be very wise. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to help out with your site as much as I can. I know this seems really odd but I feel like Rockstar shafted me. I mean the pay was appropriate but it was "ok you guys made the guns, thanks now fuck off". About the machine gun we got the idea after watching Django but that gun was just a prop. So we thought of the Lewis gun but that wasn't officially released until 1914. Then about a year ago Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood (and I personally think Techland stole the idea from us cause it's too coincidental) had a ridiculous movable Gatling gun. That was when me and a couple of co-workers got together and though we could do better than that. We were gonna do the Vickers/Maxim but that would be too awkward in presentation, so we went with the Colt-Browning because if you look at the shape of the gun, it's possible in a crazy sort of way. Plus it fits in with the time period, and it's only 35 pounds so it's sort of realistic.